1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state area imaging device having an interline transfer CCD means which is well suited for use with electronic still picture cameras and variable shutter speed video cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been known to use a solid-state area imaging device having interline transfer CCDs in cases where it is desired to use a solid-state area imaging device having an electronic shutter function with an electronic still picture camera, i.e., a still picture photographing and recording camera including electronic imaging means and electric or magnetic recording means capable of recording or reproducing an electric signal produced by the imaging device, variable shutter speed video camera or the like.